This invention relates to a device for transferring radioactive microsphere suspensions from storage containers to test apparatus.
The measurement of blood flow to various regions of the body is used to measure performance of animals in test programs. Radioactive microspheres are used to measure blood flow to body organs and tissue. To provide accurate measurements, it is necessary to accurately measure and transfer the radioactive microsphere suspension to the test equipment.